Feel The Magic
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: Magic is in the air as Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley feel the bitter sting of hormones, relatives interfering and school. 50 sentences on our favorite forbidden couple. Warning: Borderline "M", so to all you kiddies out there, skedaddle. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. I refuse to be held responsible for corrupting young and innocent minds.


I don't own the characters. I attach strings to them and shout, "Dance marionettes! Dance for my

pleasure!"

* * *

1. Enervated

Scorpius broke down the walls of Rose's heart one by one until she was unable to resist his flirty smiles and sweet gestures any longer.

2. Soda

It was bubbly and sweet and you could practically taste the calories; Scorpius decided he liked muggle drinks if they were all like this.

3. Tinder

Insulting Rose or her family was like sticking your own hand into a fire: painful, with a leftover scar.

4. Flower

It was so ironic that she was allergic to roses; unfortunately, Scorpius had to find that out the hard way (you can imagine how _**that**_ little mistake went for him).

5. Feline

He felt his eye twitch and he couldn't decide weather to tear the fluffy kitten out of Rose's arms and fling it out of the window or just hex it into oblivion; "Scorp, stop looking at Miranda like she needs to die a terrible death. It was _**you **_who gave her to me, remember?"

6. Persevere

"I refuse to give up on you!" He shouted in her face, her eyes teary. "You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I refuse to give you up just because our fathers are stupid and prejudiced! We'll make them see how much we love each other until they can't deny it. I can't _**not**_ have you in my life Rose."

7. Fate

From enemies and rival to friends and lovers; wasn't it just the most cliche scenario you've ever heard of?

8. Poise

Everyday Rose felt the stares of her family, her friends and her classmates for being with him, and yet as Scorpius wrapped his hand around hers she found she really couldn't care less who disapproved or not.

9. Candles

She rolled her eyes. "Dinner by candlelight? God, I think thats the most horribly cliché thing you've ever done for me." He sheepishly shrugged. "I lost a bet with Albus." Guess who slept on the couch that night.

10. Kerfuffle

"Good God, do you always have to pitch a fuss whenever something explodes near me?" "Rose, do you even hear yourself right now?"

11. Lens

He always hated glasses ever since he was a kid and when Rose announced she was getting glasses, he nearly had an aneurysm; but when she showed up wearing them the next day, he didn't even try to not drag her into a broom cupboard and snog her until she could barely stand.

12. Nonsensical

Scorpius flirts a lot, she understands _**that**_ much after being around him for six years; but still, is it really that natural to flirt with every other girl that comes in the room, or is it just to make her crazy?

13. Jump

Her stubborn attitude combined with her 'leap, _**then**_ look' mantra made looking after her quite the hassle.

14. Faux

It didn't matter that he was supposed to be straight-faced and sullen like his father; he enjoyed it when Rose told not-so-funny jokes just to prove she wasn't a kill-joy.

15. Race

It was always a race between them (who got top marks, who got a position on the Quidditch team first), and yet, when they fell in love with each other, it was _**still **_a race between them (who delivered the first kiss of the day, who saved breakfast for the other)!

16. Night

It was the only time they ever had peace; lying on a blanket at the top of the Astronomy Tower, holding hands, not speaking, but understanding, ignoring the fact that their families didn't want them to be together, just gazing up at the star-sprinkled sky.

17. Red

Sure it was the color of her hair, but it was also the color he saw whenever some mangy douche got within five feet of his precious Rose.

18. Horn

"ROSE WEASLEY!" He yelled in the middle of the Great Hall at dinner, much to her embarrassment. "WOULD YOU REALLY RATHER MARRY THE GIANT SQUID THAN GO OUT–" "I DARE YOU TO FINISH THAT SENTENCE MALFOY! SEE IF I DON'T INTRODUCE YOU TO THE GIANT SQUID INSTEAD!"

19. Lazy

If there was one thing Rose could not stand about him, it was how lethargic he could be about assignments. "Hn? That paper from Binns? I'll do it later. I'd rather snog you senseless." How did he manage to stay on top with her?

20. Difficult

Her cousins made it hard for her to sneak out (James, unfortunately, was in sole possession of the Mauradaur's Map and he hadn't graduated yet) so Rose and Scorpius often met in the Room of Requirement, where they knew they wouldn't be disturbed (or heard).

21. Zoom

The sound their brooms made as they raced each other for bragging rights.

22. Creative

While Rose was good at many, _**many **_things, art was not one of them.

23. Rebellious

Because his father was a prick and her father tried to treat her like a child, and when it became a little more than that, they still didn't stop seeing each other (one of the many upsides was that it made their fathers a little more angry).

24. Rain

He wanted to join her in the downpour, but how could he when he was the cause of those hidden tears running down her face,

25. Gregarious

She attracted people like flames attracted moths and Scorp wasn't an exception.

26. Normal

He was the son and grandson of two Death Eaters and was a wizard while she was a witch, her family had at least a hundred people, all of whom were prominent wizards in the magical world, and she was niece to the famous Harry Potter; a regular relationship was out of the question as soon as they met each other.

27. Kiss

For their first kiss they were both _**soaked to the bone**_, Scorpius was knee deep in the Black Lake, his hair was blue and his nose was a faded green and Rose smelled like fish, had torn her shirt, (at the shoulder! Get your mind out of the gutter!) both of her ears were purple, and all of her cousins were either hooting and leering or steaming; it was the greatest prank Albus Severus Potter had ever pulled off.

28. Balloon

It was the first muggle contraption she introduced him to and from then on, he was as obsessive about muggle stuff as her grandfather was (which, honestly, freaked her out a bit).

29. Scratches

Because of all the marks on her arms from her tomboyish years, Rose always hid her arms whenever she could; the night she and Scorpius made love, he told her she was beautiful and kissed every one of her scars.

30. Dermatitis

Rose looked like she was sick every time she was embarrassed.

31. Vodka

"Oh don't worry Rose! Its just five shots Rose! Have I mentioned how _**sexy**_ you are tonight Rose?" She shook her head as she shouldered her stinky best friend. "Never again will I _**ever**_ go with Scorpius to another bar _**ever**_ again."

32. Mint

It was the scent she always smelled when she leaned on his shoulder for comfort.

33. Sports

She was the first female Quidditch captain ever since her fathers time; when she told Scorpius he swept her off her feet, twirled her around in front of the Great Hall and kissed her forehead in congrats.

34. Leather

It was so God damn hard to resist him when he wore those sexy leather jackets!

35. Undulation

His hips rocking against hers drove her so crazy she growled, "If you do not fuck me _**right now**_, I will hex you so hard you will never be able to call your balls _**balls**_ again." Who was he to keep her from her desires?

36. Resilient

She could take the press talking about her, she could eve take her cousin's criticism; but the one thing Rose could not stand for was her fathers hurt gaze when she told him she was going out with the so of his enemy.

37. Future

Every time he thought about the future, he thought about an older Rose with a gold wedding band on the fourth finger of her left hand, holding hands and laughing with a small strawberry-blond child.

38. Battle

She fought for her individuality when she was younger; now that she's in love with Scorpius, she has to fight for that too.

39. Beguile

He was in Slytherin and his last name was Malfoy so it was only natural he was a smooth talker; much to his chagrin, for the first five years, none of his flirty words worked on her.

40. Tradition

Like mother like daughter; they both thought Trewalany was a crackhead.

41. Eyes

Rose could have swam in those deep gray eyes of his for as long as she held her breath.

42. Corset

It was when Albus choked on his own spit, staring wide-eyed at the entrance to the ballroom that Scorpius did turn around and did it too; the dress Rose was wearing give most of the boys there neck cramps all night ("Bloody hell, Rose isn't gonna be a virgin tomorrow." Scorpius wanted to snap his neck, best friend or not).

43. Uncouth

A word no one would dare use to describe him.

44. Sway

He was the only one of them who had actual dancing experience which led to Rose stepping on his feet every few turns, but by the end of the night, she could no longer deny she felt something for him.

45. Jewel

Lily and Victorie were the gems of the Potter-Weasley family; it was only in Scorpius's company that she realized her true value.

46. Green

Scorpius knew jealousy like a best friend (why oh _**why **_did he have to be sorted into _**Gryffindor**_ the one time a Weasley was in _**Ravenclaw**_?), but the beast inside him roared as he watched his (_**desiredgirl**_)friend run up and hug her brother(_**like**_)figure and he could do nothing about that damned metamorphmagus kissing her on her forehead (even if he wanted nothing more than to snatch her up and hide her from the rest of the world).

47. Mastication

"Damn it Malfoy! Do you honestly have to chew your gum so loudly? I gave it to you because you like it, not to distract me!" "But what fun is it otherwise?"

48. Home

Not even the Burrow felt as safe as she felt in Scorpius's arms.

49. Defy

"Never!" Ron Weasley hoarsely shouted. "I will never allow you to marry him!" But they didn't worry; after all, what would be the point of elopement otherwise?

50. Bifurcation

She drove him so crazy it felt like his head was going to split sometimes; but even if he had a time turner he still wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

Geez, this really took awhile! I hate writing for Harry Potter! And yet somehow, I'm also addicted to it.

Eh, oh well. Reviews make me a happy girl.


End file.
